Heal the Blackened Soul
by bwong
Summary: Takes place when Edward dumps Bella and leaves her in the forest. She gives up on herself. Charlie starts to get violent due to drinking. With no one in her life Bella wants death more than anything. What better way than to go to the Volturi to ask for it? What happens when she asks for it? Will Cauis allow her to die or will someone stop it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Devastation & Abuse**

Takes place after Bella returns home in New Moon from Sam Euli finding her in the woods. In this story there is no Jacob because Jacob found his imprint. Victoria is still after Bella.

Bella is not who she used to be. She has lost a lot of weight. She always has dark bags under her eye lids and her complexion is very pale. She hardly eats and when she does it is just at dinner with her Dad, Charlie, and even then it is barely anything.

Currently, Bella is on her way to school letting her mind wander as it often does. There are days that are worse than others and this day just happens to begin terrible. The nightmares kept her awake and in a way she is grateful for them. They bring her to realize that the Cullens are real and how her heart that is so delicate can hurt so much pain. A pain that comes every day, as if, someone has torn apart her soul away from her body. As if her soul was ripped and cut up. Then it was thrown away.

Today is Friday which means she has all weekend to spend with Charlie. Oh joy.

Bella still parks in the same spot and as she does she looks at the spot where the Cullens would have parked. She closes her eye lids and her face is all scrunched up as if she is in pain. No one acknowledges Bella anymore. She did that to herself though. She closed herself off to everyone. Friends, well not anymore, who would have helped her or been there for her no longer want anything to do with her zombie like state.

Bella went to all her classes and it is just like she lost all aspect of her life, no longer wanting to live. She is very close to failing the school year. She doesn't do her homework or study for tests or quizzes. She just stands in place in gym class. No longer a person as most people call her the zombie, no recognition for anything. She sits by herself at lunch. As of today it has been four months since her family was ripped away from her.

At the end of the day Bella drives home and makes dinner for Charlie's benefit, not hers. Today she decided on spaghetti, something simple as her thoughts return to her. Charlie pulls in to the driveway as she is just finishing up.

"Hey Bells," Charlie replies as he puts his beer in the fridge.

"Hi," Bella replies.

They both sit down and eat dinner in silence with the only sound being the scraping of plates. It is an eerie silence, which makes Bella think about dying as she does every day. Bella always comes up with ways to try but never succeeds. She has currently been causing herself pain by cutting herself as it brings her comfort knowing that she has no purpose but brings all her thoughts at bay. Why is she alive? Why is she not good enough? Why does no one love or care for her? Why…. And it just goes on and on. She thinks herself as worthless. Dinner ends and Bella washes up all the dishes but it won't end good by the end of the night it never does anymore.

About an hour later Charlie is drunk and heads upstairs to his daughter whom he no longer cares about and thinks of her as a burden whom he is done with.

"Bella," Charlie slurs.

"Yea Dad," Bella mumbles.

Charlie hits her across her face. "Dinner was disguising as you are too. I am tired of your poor attitude. You don't even have one," he yells at her.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll try har," Bella mumbles before she is hit across with such force that she is knocked to the ground.

"I don't want to hear your sorry excuses," Charlie asserts. "I am done with no good for nothing self. Ever since the Cullens left you are nothing without them or me. I am giving you your last night here tonight and then I want you gone," Charlie slurs as he kicks her in her back and stomach several times each with as must force as he can muster.

"Dad please stop I'll do anything," Bella replies before she is literally held to the floor and Charlie is choking her out. He then breaks his beer bottle. He picks up a sharp piece and cuts her down both cheeks, arms, and legs as Bella tries to thrash against him with no luck.

"Ok I'll be gone," Bella whispers before blackness engulfs her.

 **REVIEWS LIKES DISLIKE GOOD BAD LET ME KNOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Italy**

 **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! KEEP THEM COMING!**

Bella wakes up groggily the next day. She feels like hell as she should as her memories come to her. How could this happen? No matter what is done is done.

"I am done with my life. I can't live anymore," Bella cries to herself as tears pour down her cheeks. "I am going to end it to the vampire city Edward told me about. To Volturi in Italy," Bella replies as she stands up and stretches. She goes to wash up real quick. She grabs the cash she has stashed in her room. She grabs her id and passport. She gets in her truck and drives to the airport in Port Angelos. She parks her truck and maneuvers thru the airport to buy her one-way ticket to Italy. She sees that she has 20 minutes before she departs. She goes to the bathroom quickly and boards the plane.

20 hours later***

Bella departs from the airport in a taxi to Volterra, Italy. It takes about 45 minutes. For the first time in a very long time she smiles as she thinks it will all be over with soon. It is great to end all her torment all her trouble just everything. She pays the taxi driver and starts walking. She sees a glorious fountain in the center. She sits down on the edge of the fountain as she reflects on how to proceed.

"Now how to find the Volturi?" she asks herself out loud. "Where are the vampires?"

No sooner had she said that then a vampire that looked similar to Emmett walked up to her. "How do you know of us?" he asks her as she looks up to him. He is cute with dark hair and pale skin. He is buffer than Emmett though.

"Wow," Bella whispers. "I guessed. The Cullens never told me," she responds seriously.

"You must come with me. We can do this the easy way or the hard way," he responds as he starts to walk away looking to see if she is following. She stands up and follows him. She has no interest in who he is.

"Can't you just kill me?" Bella asks.

"Hmmm, very peculiar, a human below me asking a favor. Why tsk tsk," he replies as they walk on. "To answer your question. Not yet. The masters shall decide your fate human. Now follow me and do try to keep up," he replies harshly.

"What's your name?" Bella asks. "I'm Bella."

"Felix, now come," Felix replies as they start to walk over the bridge.

"Demetri is down that tunnel. You first little human," Felix replies as he smirks at Bella.

"But," Bella replies uncertainly.

"Oh for goodness sakes just go before I force you to," Felix replies harshly.

Bella seeing as she has pushed a nerve approaches the tunnel. She is afraid as the vampires can tell with her accelerated heart rate. Bella gently lowers herself and goes down the tunnel. She closes her eyes as she realizes how fast she is accelerating down.

Bella screams,"aah," as she hits the cement floor.

Demetri is laughing at Bella. "Nice entrance," he mocks her. "Humans can be so fragile."

"Yea just laugh at the defenseless human," Bella replies sarcasticly.

"Precisely," Demetri replies. "Come along we must hurry before lunch."

Demetri leads while Felix walks behind Bella to make sure she doesn't try to escape. Demetri leads Bella thru a series of twists and turns. So many that there is no way Bella will remember. Bella falls down several times being the clumsy human that she is. Felix is very annoyed as Bella can tell as he huffs every time she falls or trips.

Finally, Demetri opens the doors to the throne room. Demetri and Felix stand directly behind Bella as she walks forward towards the three kings: Aro, Marcus, and Cauis.

"Hello and what may I ask is going on?" Aro asks Demetri with his voice all bubbly and filled with wonder. Felix steps forward and offers his hand to Aro. Aro can read every thought by a single touch.

Bella observes Aro, Marcus, and Cauis as Aro is holding Felix' hand. As Bella fixes her eyes on the three kings she notices some differences that are unique among the three kings. Aro has long black shiny hair, milky red eyes, and flawless pale skin. His skin is paler than the vampires who are in the throne room. Marcus wears a bored expression with milky red eyes that have seen too much. He has dark brown hair and the same pale skin as Aro. Cauis is the most beautiful out of all the vampires in the room. He has silky blond hair down to just below his shoulders. He has milky red eyes and an angry demeanor on his facial features as if he has been angry for too long.

"I see. Now we must decide what to do with you my dear. Can I? I have the ability to see your every thought with one touch," Aro replies as he approaches Bella.

"I guess," Bella replies sadly.

Aro concentrates for a moment as he takes in all the events that has happened to Bella. "My dear you have suffered so much pain in your young life."

"Can you please just end it?" Bella asks.

"I will offer you a place in our guard. Join us! Be a part of the Volturi family," Aro offers.

"I am sorry Aro but no. I cannot go on in this well how I am now," Bella replies sadly as she looks down.

"How are you my dear," Aro asks sincerely as he gently lifts Bella's chin to look in his eyes.

"Dying seems so much better for me. I have no will to live after … af … after what he did to me?"

"Who," Aro asks.

"Eh … Ed … Edward," Bella mumbles. Bella locks eyes with Cauis as she says this. Cauis sees a beauty above all. A sense of rage that this human belongs to him. But how, what is happening to the angry king Cauis?

"If you are sure?" Aro asks seriously.

"I am," Bella replies quickly.

"Very well. Felix if you would be so kind," Aro replies full of regret. Cauis locks eyes with Bella as he studies the young beautiful human. Cauis as he is a vampire feels the mating bond by locking eyes with young Bella.

Felix walked quickly towards Bella. "I'm sorry," Felix told Bella as he grabbed her head. Felix was just about to yank her head off before he was very harshly pushed across the room by a very angry Cauis. Cauis was growling and crouching in front of Bella who is stunned beyond belief. Cauis positioned his body so Bella could not see any part of Felix to protect her.

"Master?" Felix asked as he stood up from where he was thrown. Felix very slowly puts his hands up in surrender as he does not want the aggression from Master Cauis on himself.

"You will not touch her regardless of what she requests," Cauis orders harshly as he turns around to observe Bella. He looks at her from head to toe to make sure she is not injured. He sees several marks but none that are fresh. Now where did his angel get those marks?

Bella was shaking with being so scared. Cauis observed her shaking. He started to breath down her neck as he stepped closer to her as if questioning how a mere human could cause this type of a reaction out of him.

Marcus as if he was reading Cauis smiles, "brother don't bury your feelings." Marcus speaks so quietly so that Bella does not hear only loud enough for vampire ears.

Aro looks at Cauis and smiles as Marcus lets Aro touch his hand. Marcus can sense people's bonds to one another.

Bella fainted and started to fall. She never reached the ground as Cauis caught her swiftly. He ran out of the room with Bella secured close to him.

 **PLEASE REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE THIS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Awakened**

 **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! KEEP THEM COMING!**

Cauis placed Bella very delicately as if she were a flower on his bed. He looked at her as if he was scared to touch her, his own mate. He gently brushed his fingers on his right hand down her cheek and that action alone sent shivers down Cauis' arms. How odd he thought.

There was a knock at Cauis' chambers. Cauis walked over and opened it knowing that it was Aro.

"Brother it has finally happened to after all these years! How wonderful you must feel," Aro mushed.

"How so?" Cauis replies emotionless.

"How so you ask. Brother you have this human to be your mate and yet you show nothing. You should embrace it. You are fortunate for this to happen. Although perhaps I should get your divorce papers for Athenadora finalized? Yes. Do not push her away for you could break her worse than what she already is," Aro replies seriously.

"Even if I wanted to I can't. I feel a pressure that says she is mine and mine alone. I have this surge of power when it comes to her. I cannot explain it," Cauis replies truthfully.

"You will try to push her away. I see it in your eyes as I did once. You will harm both yourself and your mate. Please just accept it. Good day. I'll leave you to it as your mate is waking up," Aro replies he leaves Cauis' chambers.

Cauis smiled as he saw his mate stretching and blinking her eyes.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"I saved you my dear," Cauis replied casually.

"No! Kill me! I can't live this life," Bella replied sadly.

"I cannot nor will anyone else in this castle under my orders. Did you feel anything when we looked into each other's eyes?" Cauis asks.

"No," Bella replies.

"It is because you are human. Do not fret I shall explain everything to you. How shall I begin? When I locked eyes with you I felt a pull a need to have you as mine if you will. In a human's perspective it is like a drug that you are addicted to that you cannot survive without," Cauis replies thoughtfully.

"No it can't be. Edward said we are mates," Bella replies before she shivers back not from coldness but from surprise. "No! He is but a liar to you. You deserve so much better than him. He is a fake!" Cauis screams with agony.

"I uh um," Bella replies as she starts to cry with tears streaming down her soft cheeks. She covers into herself by wrapping her knees up to her chest and rocking herself back and forth.

Cauis takes a deep breath to calm his self. He looks over at his mate and gently wipes the tears from his mate's face.

"I am sorry that I let my emotions get the best of me but let me explain myself. When you meet your mate no matter what you cannot leave your mate as Edward Cullen did to you. He lied to you and that too is impossible because both scenarios will cause the mating pull excrutionating pain that is unbearable to the individual. Now you cannot feel it because you are human but I felt the mating pull which is why my body reacted on instinct and saved your life," Cauis replied with such conviction and said Edward Cullen's name with such distaste as if to cause him as much harm as possible.

"I ah I need some time to th think a a about this," Bella stammers.

"Of course my dear," Cauis replies.

Bella thinking process is that she does not trust Cauis at all. She needs to find out if what Cauis told her is true or false. She also plans on doing what she wants not what she is told to do. So let the games begin!

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Nightly Mysteries**

Bella was given guest chambers down the hall from the three brothers to sleep in as she is not currently comfortable around Cauis as of yet. It is very spacious with the oak doors that enclosed the room to the king sized bed covered in sky blue and gold spiral designs in the far end of the room with a wonderful spiral and flower designed oak dresser across from the bed. The carpet was gold with blue flowers. There also is a full walk-in closet and a spacious bathroom.

Bella is currently sleeping as well as can be expected in her opinion at least. She is on a cozy bed. Unfortunately, every night she barely gets any sleep due to the nightmares. The nightmares seem to consume her as anyone can see with the dark patches under her eyes. She has sweat dripping from her hairline down her forehead. She was breathing very erratically as the dream took over her body. She started to thrash from side to side as the dream progressed. She brought her hands up near her mouth.

"Edward! No please don't leave me!" Bella mumbled.

"No! Edward!" Bella screamed and thrashed from side to side.

Cauis opened the door to Bella's room and examined the sight before him. He saw Bella thrashing on the bed from side to side with sweat pouring from her face. He smelt the saltiness of the sweat. He heard Bella's screams of despair. He had to make it stop it hurt him too much to see Bella like that.

Cauis sat on the bed next to Bella and gently shook her shoulders as not to harm her. "Isabella wake up." Cauis repeated this several times to no luck. "Bella! Wake up you silly girl!" Cauis finally yelled filled with anger for her dreams. Still no response. He shook her harder and yelled loudly, "Isabella!"

Bella looked around frantically her eyes wide with fright as she took in her surroundings. As it is dark with the lights off she sees someone next to her but does not know whom it is. She starts to back up away because she is scared.

"Calm down mio angelo," Cauis softly replies as he grabs Bella by the shoulders and gently holds her in place as he stares into Bella's eyes. She has tears running down her cheeks.

"What?" Bella replies. "Oh."

"You are mio angelo and as such do not deserve the hardships that you are going thru. Now tell me what you dreaming about that caused you to be so distressed in your sleep. I have a pretty good guess but would like it to be confirmed," Cauis replies knowingly.

"No I don't share my dreams with anyone," Bella replies stubbornly.

"My my you are stubborn. We shall rectify that in no time," Cauis jokes.

"No," Bella stubbornly responds.

"Hmm it will help if you talk," Cauis replies.

"No one cares. It's as simple as that," Bella responds.

"I do," Cauis responds.

"My father wanted me to die. You see all these marks on me?" Bella asks.

"I do mio angelo," Cauis responds glad that she is at least talking to him.

"He did it," Bella whispers. Then she adds as an afterthought, "on purpose."

"Oh my that one looks like a knife mark. Tell me what he did!" Cauis responds angrily as he stands up abruptly.

"It is. He kicked, slapped, and used a knife on me," Bella cries out as if she is reliving it. Bella is having a flash back from the night he used the knife on her. Her mind is going back to that night.

Cauis looks over at Bella, "mio angelo I would never let anyone harm you I promise that," Cauis responds full of passion. Bella does not respond to him at all though. Her eyes are wide open as if she is in a trance. She is rocking herself back and forth and also her arms are crossed. Cauis looks at her and is unsure what is happening.

"Jane!" who has been guarding the door all night, "go get Aro immediately," Cauis yells at the poor girl. Two minutes later Aro rushes in and turns on the light to the room.

"Brother! Help me!" Cauis angrily replies motioning to Bella as soon as he sees Aro.

"What has happened? Oh nevermind just give me your hand!" Aro demands as he takes the hand that Cauis offers. Aro is concentrating and looking at Bella as he sees the events that are unfolding thru Cauis' mind. "Brother, she is a very delicate human. In my opinion we should have Carisle come to help her recover and I believe she is currently having a flashback of her father," Aro replies seriously as he says the word 'father' with such venom.

"The Cullens have harmed her in the past! At least Edward has!" Cauis replies angrily.

"Then we shall invite the entire coven so that we can deal with the laws they have broken at the same time," Aro replies thoughtfully. "I know everything that has happened to our young Bella and tomorrow we shall introduce her to the elite guard. They will be with her at all times. Bella has suffered so much but I believe it would be more appropriate to call her Isabella as I am not in favor of nick names. Her real name is Isabella Swan. She has suffered so much at the hands of the Cullens and yes they will be punished for their actions. I will go call them to come right away," Aro replies as he walks out of the room.

"That coven makes me sick!" Cauis replies angrily as he paces back and forth in the room always keeping an eye on Bella well Isabella now. "Time to try to coax her out of this flashback," Cauis replies thoughtfully as he sits down next to Isabella and starts to rub her back in a circle motion.

After a couple of minutes Isabella looks around frantically. She starts to cry as she realizes that she was reliving the abuse she suffered from her biological father, Charlie Swan. She is huffing really heavy and it sounds as if she is having problems breathing.

"Mio angelo calm down. I am here for you. I got you and am not going anywhere," Cauis replies as he puts both arms around the little human and holds her against himself to make her feel safe.

"I I I'm sorry," Isabella replies as she cries harder.

"Mio angelo you are so beautiful and deserve a life you can live. That is why for now on everyone here is going to call you by your given name Isabella. It means beautiful in Italian," Cauis replies as he places his chin on top of Isabella's head.

"Ok," Isabella replies as she cries harder.

"Oh my. Mio angelo it is ok. I am not going anywhere you are where you belong in my arms," Cauis replies as he starts to rock her back and forth.

Isabella starts to calm down and after a couple minutes she yawns a huge yawn. "Cauis?" Isabella questions.

"Yes mio angelo," Cauis answers softly.

"Thanks for being here for me," Isabella whispers as she yawns at the same time.

"I will always be here for you. I will never leave you we are mates. Rest my dear you are very tired I can tell," Cauis replies as he laughs down at her.

"I can't or I'll scream again," Isabella whispers shamefully as she turns away from Cauis.

"No Isabella do not look away from me!" Cauis commands. "You are special do not be ashamed! I am here I will keep the nightmares away," Cauis replies as he bends down towards Isabella's head and looks into those deep brown eyes. He pauses and gives Isabella the chance to pull away as she does not he moves in and gently kisses her on her full luscious lips. Cauis ends the kiss after a few seconds to give Isabella air to breath.

"Wow," Isabella barely whispers but Cauis hears her perfectly well.

"You are a great kisser," Cauis jokes as he sees a gorgeous blush rising to her cheeks. Isabella buries her head in Cauis' chest as she is embarrassed. "Now how bout I lay with you. Do not fret, I will not do anything to violate you in any form while you get some rest," Cauis replies as he pulls Isabella with him and lies down on the bed. He grabs the blanket and throws it over Isabella with one quick arm movement. Cauis hums a lullaby with the syllables "go to sleep mio angelo." Isabella falls asleep within a few minutes.

 **Italian translations MIO ANGELO MEANS MY ANGEL**

 **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! KEEP THEM COMING!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Elite Guard**

Isabella woke up the next day surprisingly very much more rested than she was used to. She wiped at her eyes and stretched her arms out not realizing until it was too late that she hit Cauis with her arm.

"Oh um sorry," Isabella softly mumbles groggily.

"Do not fret. I am more worried about you though. How do you feel today? Also, later on we will talk about that dream you had last night which is why I woke you in the first place," Cauis replies thoughtfully.

"Ok," Isabella replied.

"Now, Jane laid some clothes for you in the adjoining bathroom. Please shower and get dressed. Jane will escort you to the throne room. I will meet you there," Cauis replies as he lightly presses a kiss to Isabella's forehead and departs.

After Isabella took a shower and got ready for the day she opened up the door to the hall. She looked out and saw Jane waiting patiently for her.

"Isabella," Jane said bowing her head down. "Are you ready to go to the throne room?" Jane asked looking up into Isabella's eyes. Isabella nodded her head once. "Very well. Follow me please." Jane led her down a series of twists and turns which Isabella wouldn't be able to remember to the throne room. Jane opened the doors for Isabella and closed them behind them.

"Isabella how nice of you to join us," Aro replies.

Cauis stands up and walks over to the top of the stairs as he waits for Isabella to walk closer to him. He extends his hand to her which she accepts but upon attempting to walk up the stairs to meet Cauis she trips and falls. She is expecting to fall to the hard marble beneath her so she closes her eyes as much as she can and squints them closed hard. Before she can touch the marble Cauis rushes forward and catches her around the waist.

Cauis starts to laugh. "My my mio angelo you are a clumsy one are you not?"

Isabella looks at Cauis. "Oh I'm sorry," Isabella mumbles ashamed of herself as she looks down.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It seems we will need to work on your belief in yourself though," Cauis replies as he walks Isabella up to his throne. He picks Isabella up and sets her gently in his lap.

"Ok Isabella. My name is Marcus and that is Aro we will introduce you to the elite guard who will protect you until you become a vampire," Marcus replied in a bored tone.

Aro looked over at Isabella with excitement shining thru his eyes. "Now before we begin as you may remember certain vampires have special skills. Marcus can see links to relationships. I can read your every thought with a single touch. Now everyone one by one come forward when I call your name and introduce yourself to Isabella. Also, she is to be protected and treated like you would us kings and our wives," Aro replied seriously.

"Yes master," the elite guard replied.

"Demetri come forward," Aro replied.

"Hello Isabella! I am Demetri. My skill is being the best tracker ever! I am wonderful at hide and seek. Especially the seeker," Demetri laughed at Isabella.

"Oh nice to meet you," Isabella replied unsure. Demetri stepped back into his place.

"Felix," Marcus urged.

Felix stepped forward and smiled. "Hello Isabella! You shall be like the little sister I get to protect. I can't wait to get to know you! I am one of the strongest vampires in existence," Felix informed Isabella. He then stepped back.

"Jane," Marcus replied.

"Isabella I am glad that you have made my Master happy. I shall protect you with my life. I swear to it. As it is, I can cause someone pain," Jane smirked before standing back.

"I am Alex. Jane is my biological twin sister. I can cut off anyone's senses and they will just stand there and not move. I shall protect you with all my strength," Alex proclaimed with a nod of his head as he stepped back in position.

"Felix, take Isabella to get breakfast. Take Demetri with you if you go outside the castle with her. Me and my brothers have a couple things to discuss," Aro replied seriously.

"Yes Master," Felix replies as he holds out his hand for Isabella to take.

 **Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming! Have a great day!**


End file.
